


Hawaii love

by portiaburk40



Series: Reylo Hawaii [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate universe modern day, Eventual Sex, Older Woman, Reylo - Freeform, finnrose - Freeform, kylo/ben is 23, rey is 39, romantic comedy tropes, younger man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: No nonsense publishing editor hard business woman thirty nine year old  divorcee Rey Philips in too busy and practical for her friend Rose’s nonsense. Recently divorced from her cheating husband of nine years Armitage Hux. Last year after catching him with his twenty three year old secretary she wanted nothing to do with men! But rose kept trying to tell her to move on. Plus her mother Kira not understanding why She suddenly divorced her husband. Rey not having the heart to tell her mother. Only her dad and friends knowing. One day rose books a flight to Hawaii forcing rey to take a two week vacation from work. While there she meets sexy young twenty three year old waiter and bar tender Kylo Ren who rey is determined to stay far away from the man is far to young for her but he has other ideas.





	1. One

**New York**

Rey was on her head set. Walking around her office. “Stan yes I know you have to get it done the publication has been stalled enough already I want it turned in. In an hour!” Rey Philips told him in a no nonsense way.

After 5 pm rey would have got home to what used to be her and Armie’s home.  But she moved out that house and in her luxury apartment. They had been divorced a year now. It hurt she remembered she met armatage hux in London where her and her parents originally come from.

She was born in a middle class family. She was happy enough. Her parents Kira and Stanley loved her. Pervided her with a good education. They both had decent jobs her mother a teacher her dad ran a small business a shop. 

She met her best friend rose in high school in London rose, even followed her when her parents moved to America after she graduated highschool. She went to college in America in New York.  Where she decided to become a publishing editor. Rose went on to medical school becoming a doctor. But that didnt stop the friendship. She also met Jessica pava, in college. Who went into business like her.

Rose met finn while in medical school. She was the first of the three to marry. Rey was maid of honor at her and Finns wedding. And Jessica ended up married to her boss Poe Dameron. Rey was maid of honor at her wedding as well. 

Her mother demeaned at her ever getting married when her friends were married. By the time rey turned thirty in November.

She  met hux by running into him accidentally at a bar she frequented. While on a trip in London for business. She offered to buy him a drink by way of apology,  Hux was thirty five and it turned out business tycoons Benedict  huxs son. Rey was already a successful editor. After that they hit it off.

He was handsome and charming plus originally from London himself. Soon after about six weeks of dating their parents met. It was a little awkward rey thought but her mom seemed happy. Then rose and Jessika met armie. Rose did not take to him rey didn’t understand why at the time she remembered she thought he was perfect. Jessica thought he was alright. As long as she was happy jess told her. 

After six months it was decided to move in together. Rose thought it was fast. Rey didnt. Then in another 6 months they were married. The first year it was very happy. Then armitage grew to be distant.

Every time rey would try to have sex he would make an excuse.

When they did it was under her insistance.

If children were talked about ,he would change the subject. She told him her parents wanted to be grandparents someday. He ignored that and said he wasnt ready and stay on birth control. When she found out just why her husband had been distant it broke her , then it enraged her!

She had caught him with his young twenty three year old secretary fucking her in his office. 

Rey walked in on them armitage had the little slut on his desk pounding into her. After that divorce papers were filed and it was over. No wonder he stalled on any decisions to have children. He never intended to have any. Rey remembered crying in rose’s arms. Jess there as well. Finn and poe livid wanting to beat hux to a pulp. Her father Stanley as well. She asked him not to tell her mother. “Baby you have to tell Kira sometime.” Rey signed looked at her dad her eyes red. “I....i know dad but just let me do it okay.”

It’s been a year since then. And rey got over her heartbreak she kept herself busy at her job. She loved her job. Besides her marriage was going downhill anyway do to the actions of her faithless husband. She really did try. As rose told her, it was him. Rose came over on one of reys only weekends off “come on rey!” She said. Rose had actually been trying to set rey up on dates. For the past two weeks. “Your divorced not widowed!” Rey rolled her eyes. Exsapersated with her friend. 

It was a fellow colleague of hers. “He’s handsome and two years older but very attractive please” rose said scrunching her lips up. Rey just smiled at how childish her friend sometimes acted. Rose was her age. Rey rolled her eyes and smiled “oh alright fine.” Rose jumped up and down. “Yay!” 

After rose’s visit. She told her where to meet this guy. It was at the Olive Garden at 7. Rey got ready she wore a modest black dress and pumps and put her hair up in a ball. She put on some light make up. She looked alright for a blind date. She was only doing this to stop rose from bothering her anymore about dating again. 

She drove her black sedan to the restaurant to meet him. His name Matt black. She went in and asked the hostess if there was a Matt black here. A fairly good looking guy stood up from the table and waved at her. He had blonde hair and his eyes were nice. “Hello you must be rey” he said with a smile. Rey smiled back. “Yes” she said. “Rose had told me so much about you umm please sit.” Rey sat. At first the date went well he was quite charming and very attractive until he got a call from his mother. Then he started talking like a little boy. It made rey very uncomfortable. After she could not wait to get home. Jeez she thought what a mommas boy.

she called rose. _Hello, rose said. Rose do me a favor and dont ever set me up again. Rose paused i....i take it your date did not go well. Yep rey told her. And then told her about it. Rose just laughed jeez rey i never knew that about him. I m really sorry._

_Rey signed never staying mad at rose long. Lunch sometime tomorrow rose. Rose laughed its a date she joked rey laughed._

The next day. Rey meant both rose and jess for lunch. Rose apparently blabbed to jess about reys horrendous date. Which had jess in giggles. They all laughed about it while they ate finn and poe coming in later setting by there wives. There arms around them. Rey envied that. In the nine years she had been married to hux he never actually spent any time with her friends. It was always him parading her around his. Like she was some sort of trophy wife. When she was equally successful. He hardly talked about her career as well.

Rey could not believe how blind she had been to what a complete asshat she married. 

**After the weekend**

Rey went back to work. She was on her head set with William from London. When a call from her assistant Stan came on the other line. She signed and punched the line “Stan you know i dont like interference when I’m talking with the London office!” 

“Yes miss Philips but umm armitage hux is here to see you mam” rey froze. Her eyes widened in shock she had not seen her ex since moving out a year ago and into the apartment she lives in now. Since the divorce. 

What the hell does he want she wondered. “Show him in.” She said before she could stop herself.  Reys chin went up as her ex walked in looking around her office. With his what she once thought attractive green eyes. 

 

Now not so much.  Come to think of it how had she actually found him attractive, rey thought. He looked at her  “ hello rey have not seen you in a while.” Rey rolled her eyes at him. Annoyed “get to the point hux, what do you want!”

He looked her up and down brazenly, rey felt dirty and vile at the way he was looking at her ugh! she thought. He signed “rey darling” rey looked at him like he had two heads, he had not called her that since they were dating and first married.

Hux looked pleading his eyes desperate “i would like another chance!”  

Reys mouth dropped open her hazel eyes widened.  He went on to say rather pathetically she thought.

“I made a mistake when i made that indestrection!” he wasnt looking her in the eyes as he said that. “Indistrection!” She said “really hux you screwed your secretary in your unlocked office!”

“That’s not just a indistrection! Darling!” she said spitefully! Boiling in anger! Rey felt she might actually do violence on her ex husband! 

“Come on men make mistakes!” Rey laughed  he wasn’t a man, she thought. “Oh my god hux get out of my office!” She told him in disgust!

“And dont come back! Or anywhere near me again!” With that she had security throw him out. And promptly got back on the phone with the London office. With the ginger irritant protesting loudly what a loser she thought.

After work it turned out hux appealed to her mother, Rey found out through her dad, has been appealing to her mother for the past damned week ,as she had not told her mom yet why she divorced him.

As she visited her parents “mom!” She said “please stop interfering!” Her mom looked at her not understanding.  “Baby i just dont understand how you divorced such a well to do man from a good family!” Finally rey broke. “Because momma he cheated!” Her moms eyes widened. “What!’ She said. “No!’ 

“Yes” rey told her firmly. Her mom turned to her dad. Rose was there as well for support with finn. They confirmed it with her dad. Her mom broke in tears. Rey hugging her. Last thing she wanted was to see her mother hurt. Her mother determined if hux come around ever again he would never be welcome the bastard. 

After that rey put everything into work. And nothing into trying to date or even try to be interested in another man ever which saddened rose. So she and jess felt they needed to take action. Hawaii!  Take rey there, loads of single men they mentioned it to their husbands. Jess now a month into her pregnancy could not go. But rose could. It would be a girls trip. There was an old college friend of hers Jessica’s and reys that lived there.  Lynn. Who was inherently single loved her life though who lived there. So they booked a round trip for two weeks. For rose and Rey, finn would meet her later. 

Later on they told rey. “Come on guys no! I have work No!” Rey told them. Rose rolled her eyes. “Give me a break rey, you need a vacation!” Rey thought about it. She supposed rose was right. Rey shrugged her shoulders signed “okay okay lets go” rose jumped up and down “Yes”!

Rose said goodbye to finn, he promised to meet her that weekend in Hawaii. That’s the only time he could get off. Rose kissed finn deeply before leaving with rey. They both packed and ready plenty of sunblock.  Finn and rose supposed it would be a second honeymoon. For them.

A vacation for rey to hopefully give her a second chance at love.

Hawaii here she comes rey thought. Having no clue what her friend was planning a mischievous glint in her eyes as they boarded the plane.

 

**NOTES GOT THROUGH FIRST CHAPTER SORRY YOU GUYS DIDNT SEE KYLO IN THIS CHAPTER BUT HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 


	2. Two

**Hawaii**

They arrived at the Honolulu airport with Lynn waiting. She wasn’t hard to miss with bright red hair. Lynn was only a year younger then them in college but they were the best of friends. She was tall slender and beautiful nothing much changed about her. Lynn moved to Hawaii two years ago. Upon seeing them she screamed in joy seeing them both rey and rose also screamed running to each other all three hugging. 

Lynn and rey kept in touch off and on. Through calls and social media. Lynn hearing about reys divorce. She only met hux about three times and like rose hated him. They immediately got a taxi. Lynn got them to the beautiful resort they were booked at. Each having separate rooms because of Rose’s husband coming that weekend. But reys room was on the same floor. It was beautiful with the most beautiful view of the ocean she had ever seen. 

Later lynn came up. “Hey rey, there is a really good restaurant I’d like you to try that’s nearby come eat rose is already waiting and dress in something pretty.” Rey turned towards her friend and smiled beautifully. Out of all the times while in college Lynn thought guys always flocked to that smile. Rey didn’t know it, but she always was the prettiest of all of their group. With her bright hazel eyes, lovely chestnut hair, soft golden skin, and lovely lithe body that stayed slim even though she was nearly forty.  Not to mention her perfect face and lovely pink lips. 

Lynn could not quite believe her ex had cheated on her. She herself was meeting her latest boyfriend a young surfer by the name of max. He was blonde built and sexy as hell. Not to mention great in bed. He was also twenty five. All three met up and took a taxi to the restaurant. Where they were seated. By a young woman she looked to be college age. 

“Oh my will you look at him!” Lynn said to rey. Looking at a waiter on her right. Rey looked it was a tall blonde very good looking guy but typical she thought. Until she spotted....him...and he definitely was not typical looking he was young looking. Tall beauty marks on his face his nose was big but it went with the rest of him and his lips lord he has gorgeous lips all plump and kissable rey licked her lips as she stared at the waiter. “Reyyyy earth to rey” Lynn laughed. Rose was laughing as well. Then she turned and froze saying “wow” as she spotted the waiter rey was looking at. Lynn did as well. And she fans herself “woo now I understand because damn is he a tall drink of water.”

Rey looked down biting her lip and blushing. The waiter was walking towards there table. “What can I do for you ladies” a deep voice asked. Rey looked up and damn he was even better up close and his eyes were beautiful they were a whiskey color brown. Rey’s thoughts immediately went in the gutter.

_You preferably in my hotel room fucking me senseless that’s what you can do for me._

Rey smiled “well umm I’ll have just a chef salad and iced T please.” She looked at his name tag and added “kylo” he looked at her studying her face smiling a little “okay” And then he turned towards the other two. 

Lynn and rose ordered. Lynn flirted batting her eyelashes. Kylo wasn’t taking what Lynn was offering it made both Rey and rise giggle.

There was a pajama party at the resort tonight for the guest Lynn insisted on her and rey going. Rose chose to stay in her room. Lynn actually tried to invite kylo. But he told her he was busy. He showed no interest in her obvious flirting still. Rey almost laughed.

Her friend always had an eye for guys younger then her. In college Lynn dated a guy nineteen when she was twenty one. While rey dated either her age or older. 

This kylo looked no more then in his twenties. 

**Kylos pov**

Wow he thought as he saw the three women seated. The one that caught his eye. Was the one with pretty chestnut hair and lovely hazel eyes. Not to mention the most gorgeous body he had ever laid eyes on. He knew these women were older close to forty he’d guessed. But he really didn’t care. She had a perfect mouth. One he would love to taste. 

Plus perfect breast and skin. She was perfect he thought. The other two were pretty, but the third one stood out. He overheard one of them call her rey. Rey he liked that name.  It was pretty as in rey of light. It suited her,  Kylo smiled at the thought. 

Kylo had moved to Hawaii five years ago to avoid his family. He had a few girlfriends, but they never lasted. Before he moved here,  women went after him because of his family. So he just stopped being interested.

Until he moved to Hawaii. Where he did get a few under the name of Kylo Ren. Mainly because of his looks as a few of his fellow Hawaiian buddies and Maz told him. But then again. It never lasted. 

They were usually girls his age are younger but adult, he remembered a seventeen year old coming on to him and he had rejected her outright because no way she was jail bait! But he  Never was with a woman older and this rey was almost forty.

And He had never been interested in women that were older before. Usually they would be only after one thing. Like that woman Lynn was obviously after.  Mainly sex from a guy younger to make them feel younger. He didn’t want that. 

But with that woman rey he didn’t know. The way she looked at him. It did things to him and that accent as well. He seriously wanted to know this Rey.

The resort pajama party was tonight he was due to bar tend. Kylo smiled. He overheard it’s the resort rey is staying at. Maybe he would see her again.

 

NOTES OKAY THEY HAVE ARRIVED AND WE HAVE A FIRST MEETING 

LYNN YOU NAUGHTY COUGAR 

 

 

 

 


	3. Three

**Rey**

She was in a bikini by the pool at the resort Rose was swimming. Rey was relaxing sunning she was already covered in sunscreen. Rey never easily burned her skin always turning golden. Jess, rose and Lynn always saying they would give anything for reys skin. Rey only had freckles across the bridge of her nose as well. Jess sun burned bad but she would tan dark after. Rose would burn and tan as well. 

Lynn had medium skin. But burn to the point she would peel. She had to have loads of sunscreen just to not burn. But she would always have her boyfriends rub it on. Or boy toys rey thought. Her latest the young good looking surfer. Lynn smiled wide and waved. Rey grinned back tipping her sunglasses down. There was another man Lynn had with her the man looked like he was in his forties and attractive. He was broad and built as well. 

Lynn waved her over. Rey signed, rose was getting out of the water. “Lynn seems to want your attention Rey.”

“ You goin over.” Rey signed again. “Yes rose.” She knew exactly what Lynn wanted and why that guy was there. She was about to be introduced. She would bet her paycheck this guy was single. Possibly a divorcee like her. Lynn mentioned knowing a few earlier.

 

Rey got up walked towards them she purposely took her time almost rolled her eyes at the way the man in question was looking her over. The sly gaze looking at her body. He might as well have it clearly written on his forehead I want to get laid! “Hello rey first I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend max Knight.” The sexy young blonde took her hand in his and said in an unexpected French accent “nice to meet you Madame rey” reys eyes widened looking at Lynn for an explanation the accent very sexy. Lynn grinned explaining “oh he’s originally from France isn’t he adorable.” Rey smiled looking at max “nice meeting you max” Rey said sticking to English. Rey knew French well due to her job. 

Lynn turned her towards the other one and this is Chris Lowe. Lynn whispered in reys ear “he’s single and divorced he’s also a lawyer. He will be at the party tonight.” Rey looked at him smiled as politely as she could. 

Chris smiled in what she supposed was a charming way. And his looks would appeal to most women but they didn’t to her, they should she supposed. But rey found herself thinking back to that waiter she saw at that restaurant. Kylo was his name he was quite literally tall dark and not even handsome wasn’t quite the way to describe him completely utterly fuckable more like it. Rey thought, And it would be good so fucking good you would never want him out of the bed! Nor kick him out of the bedroom that was for sure. Ohhh the naughty things he could do with those full lips. She thought seriously a man should never have such sinful fucking lips. And his hands and body big broad and beautiful even under a waiters uniform.

Rey almost shook herself visibly to get those naughty thoughts of that young man out of her head, he was a stranger one she would likely not see again. Rey smiled focusing on this Chris guy. Besides younger guys was Lynn’s domain not hers. If she ever did see kylo around, Lynn most likely would interest him not her. 

Lynn spent her time all over max in his lap mostly. The woman had no shame. But rey just grinned. Chris made that remark. “No She doesn’t but then I love that about Lynn.” Chris just laughed and leaned close making rey uncomfortable not to mention the man had, bad breath. “What about you” He said in scratchy voice. Rey almost turned up her nose did this guy think that was sexy. She supposed he thought his voice was husky. If he wanted to learn what a deep voice that could make a woman melt sounded like without actually trying to make it sound like that then he should learn from that waiter kylo.

Why had her thought strayed back to that stranger. And Chris seemed to be getting closer to her.

She backed away as far as possible “umm look it was nice meeting you but I need to go for a rest in my room you know get in a nap and then get ready for the party tonight.”  Then rey said loudly “Lynn! Lynn! She looked up while she was kissing max “I’ll see you later okay.”  Lynn waved and went back to kissing max. That fool Chris bobbed his brows up and down with a smirk on his face “see ya later rey.” Ugh rey thought. As she headed to her room.

Later in her room rey saw  what Lynn dragged her to the nearest Victoria’s Secret earlier to get. It was a red teddy. She was tempted not to where that! And where what she was attending to where which was a White night gown. But no if that man, Chris even tried anything which she had a bad feeling he would.

She knew exactly what to do she didn’t take self defense classes as a teen on up for nothing. Leave it to Lynn to try and set her up with a guy that thinks with his dick. No wonder he’s been divorced three times. 

The party started at 11 ended at 2. There was an open bar, thank god rey thought. 

Rey had lunch in her room and supper. She stayed and talked with Jess and Poe on the phone so far she was actually having a good time. With acception to being introduced to that douchebag by Lynn. Later she went down the hall to visit rose. “Hey girl” rey said. So details about that that guy with Lynn the one with light brown hair. He looked pretty cute.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Don’t even get me started on that guy.” Rey told rose about Chris douchebag anyway and his bad breath. Rose could not stop laughing.

 

“Well Lynn always did have bad taste in men, just look at that boyfriend of hers I mean max is sweet and gorgeous that accent definitely sexy but he’s not the smartest thing.” Rey laughed and said “he’s perfect for her, that’s how Lynn likes her men young and dumb that pays her compliments like pippi le pew. I in fact told her so.” Rose laughed. “Right on”

”Lynn of course agreed with me.” 

Later after spending a little more time with rose.

Rey took a walk on the beach the sand at her feet. The ocean was beautiful. It was the best thing ever she thought taking this vacation. 

**11 that night pajama party**

Lynn was wearing a blue teddy she looked beautiful her bright red hair put up in tendrils around her face a minimum of make up on. Rey in her red teddy her chestnut hair left down around her shoulders like lynn only a minimum of make up put on. “Wow Lynn” Rey said “you look gorgeous I might just be into you.” Rey jokes as she laughs and dances up towards her.

Lynn giggles and says “come on let’s get a drink.” 

They go through the crowd of scantily clad people. To the bar. Where to her utter surprise she here’s that voice again “well we meet again ladies and what is your poison tonight.” Rey looks at him transfixed. He looks absolutely fucking gorgeous and that voice. Her mouth drops open. Lynn quickly saves them “well well fancy meeting you here, you following us are something, Kylo.” He laughs low and deep making reys insides melt into a puddle not even her husband made her feel this way rey thought damn this guy rey suddenly thought. 

“No mam I just work two jobs sort of a jack of all trades kind of thing, I am a waiter during the day and I bar tend part time at night.” Lynn leaned in saying in a sultry voice “oh”.

“umm well what is your poison.” Lynn smiled. “I’ll have a vodka strait please. “And you” He said looking at her with that gaze his eyes almost melting her on the spot. Rey cleared her throat. “I’ll have a vodka tonic please.” Kylo walked away. To fix the drinks. Both women watching him walk away. “Damn he is one sexy young man” Lynn said. “I’d go for him but he does not seem interested in me.” She takes a breath. “Oh well.” She shrugs her shoulders.  Kylo brought back the drinks “here you go ladies” he said politely. 

Rey and Lynn took the drinks and went down where the rest of the partiers were at drinking on there drinks. Lynn saw max after downing her vodka. And jumped on him. Her long legs surrounding his waste. Rey knew she was abandoned. She rolled her eyes. Then she spotted Chris and quickly ducked in the crowd to avoid the man. She saw him spot Lynn. She accidentally got close enough to Lynn and max to overhear. Chris ask about her. “I don’t know she was over there Lynn pointed where rey previously stood.” 

Rey looked around saw the bar. Better then Chris she supposed. She walked towards it kylo was working giving out drinks ones that was tropical. Rey smiled brightly as she walked towards him because Chris finally spotted her “hi kylo” she said as she got to the bar.

 He looked up surprised. She leaned in smiling flirtatiously saying in a quiet voice “please help me.” Kylo looked at a guy saying “rey hey!”

**Kylo**

Kylo was glad he actually got to see the pretty chestnut haired woman again rey, he thought. God she was beautiful up close. Especially when she blushed. He had watched her for a while her and that friend. They drank and danced. Until the friends boyfriend came and she left rey alone which angered him. What the hell! You stay together at parties like this you never know when drinks can get roofied! That’s when he saw rey avoiding a guy. The minute she saw him. She rolled her eyes. 

The guy was holding two drinks ones he didn’t fix he was smiling. He knew damn well one was likely roofied the bastard! He thought his eyes narrowing as he watched the guy. Rey avoided him for the longest though. Until he spotted her then she walked towards him saying out loud “hi kylo”.  She got to his bar. The guy saying hey  rey!

She smiled flirtatiously at him rubbing up and down his arm which sent very nice tingles to his nether regions but now was not the time for that. Not to mention the soft little British accent. Almost making it hard to concentrate. Again not the time! Kylo he told himself. 

**Rey**

He smiled at her leaned into the bar. Close to her. “I get off in ten minutes sweetheart, then I’m all yours.” Rey reached up and rubbed her fingers through his hair. Damn she knew he had perfect hair. It was soft. “Okay then you can fix me one of those tropical drinks baby and then after you get off of work we can dance.” Rey said. Kylo smirked “sure thing sweetheart.” With that he went to fix her the drink. 

Rey was waiting when Chris approached. She pretended she didn’t see him. “Oh hi” She said with a fake smile. Chris looked at the bar tender, with a hard look “him Seriously!”  Rey took to the offense. “And what’s wrong with him!” She said angry. “H...he looks no more then a kid!” The man sputtered. “Probably only out to get laid and to spend all your money!” He told her spitefully. “Well” she told him. “I’d rather have that then your likely baby dick!” With that Chris went red and walked off calling rey a first class bitch.

”That was brilliant rey, I must say you look beautiful when your angry. And thanks for defending me by the way.” Rey turned to him smiling gently. “Thank you kylo, For going along with me. You saved me. From a bad date.

“Rey I might have saved you from more then just a bad date that guy had drinks I did not fix. Rey grew very angry then. “That son of a bitch, he was going to drug me wasnt he damn Lynn and her bad taste in men.” Rey said more to herself then him. “Well it looks like I owe you young man.” Rey said smiling at him. 

Kylo went around the bar sat beside her. She turned towards him her legs touching his. “How about lunch tomorrow there is a little restaurant I know Mazs.” Kylo said to her. Rey smiled “okay”. By the way kylo rey asked out of curiosity “how old are you?” 

“Twenty three.” He told her smiling “not quite a kid.” No he’s not rey thought but still to young for her. Besides it’s not a date, it’s just lunch tomorrow. She decided not to tell Lynn are rose.  She would likely never hear the end of it with them. 

The rest of the party went smoothly, Rey spending most of it with kylo.

After midnight rey left. She said goodbye to kylo. Thanking him and shocking herself and him by kissing him on the cheek near his mouth softly. She pulled away. Kylo has his eyes closed he opened them he looked at her his whiskey colored eyes intense. Rey backed away and went in towards her room.

Rey determined it was the booze that made her do that to a stranger and a twenty three year old young man. She supposed she was thankful as well yeah that was it. It had to be because under no circumstances did she want to drag kylo up to her room and jump him nope not at all!

 

 

 

NOTES PAJAMA PARTY IS DONE AND BY THE END YEAH REY KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT SMIRKS

LYNN ITS CALLED FRIENDS BEFORE FUCKBOYS! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Four

**The next morning**

Rey woke up at 8 and met rose for breakfast. She told her everything that went on. About Chris and what he tried to do. Also about the waiter that Served them at that restaurant that also bar tended at the party, he saved her. From disaster first from a terrible date and from a horrible man. “That son of a bitch!” Rose said. “Thank god for kylo, he seems nice.” Rey confided. “He is” he kept me company while Lynn was off likely fucking max.

Kylo kept her company with the rest of the party goers as well she told rose. “I met a old man named chuck , another big older guy named Chewie and another dirty old guy named John he kept pinching my arse rey laughed. 

Rose burst into giggles “a colorful bunch”.

“I’m glad you at least had some fun” rey laughed. “Yeah.”

Said group of older men walked by waving at rey. Rey grinned waving back. The last one dancing up wiggling his eyebrows making, rey laugh then rose started laughing. The guys stopped backed up Chewie said looking at rose “rey my girl who is this lovely young lady.” The others followed saying introduce us, Rose just stood up showing her wedding band off. “I’m rose nice to meet you.” They saw it. But smiled anyway. John taking rose in a dance making her laugh “why my lovely Asian princess”  he said “your husband is a lucky man” rose laughed.

“You sir are a charmer.” 

Rose invited them to sit. Rey just smiled up at the old men. They sat and ordered breakfast. Her and rose enjoyed these old men.

After an interesting morning it was time. Rey took a taxi to Lynn’s home. She rang the bell and knocked as loud as she could on the door. Lynn answered holding her head “keep it down rey.” She said. Rey decided to say as loud as she could “Well I don’t know if I can do that Lynn!” 

Lynn winced as she moaned holding her head! “Rey.....” she said quietly. “What Lynn!” Rey said loudly. She winced again. Rey pointed a finger. And said loudly once more “since you have a habit of setting me up with creeps!” 

Lynn just stared at rey saying “now hold on a minute what!” Rey raised her hands. “That bar tender kylo saved me last night from being drugged from your perfect Chris that’s what!” Lynn went white “shit rey I’m sorry I...I didn’t know!” Rey put her arm around Lynn. “It’s alright just please don’t set me up okay I’m fine.” 

Rey spent the rest of the morning on the beach alone reading. After her visit with Lynn. 

It was around twelve when kylo picked her up, he had a bike. Rey was nervous “umm don’t you have a car?” She asked. Kylo just grinned “nope he said just this, it’s safe rey” he assured her. “Come on get on.” Rey backed up, Tensed. “Umm you know what I’ll just take a taxi and meet you there.”  As a child she had seen a motorcycle accident it was horrific she never wanted to be on one in fact she decided to say this to kylo. 

Kylo took a deep breath. “Rey he said softly it’s fine come on get on.” The way he said that and the way he looked at her had her obeying. She signed and held out her hands for the helmet he had, he smiled which made reys heart flutter a little, She took it. Put it on fastened it and got on the back as kylo started the bike. 

Rey wore just a pair of jeans and t shirt after all this was not a date it wasn’t! She told herself as she hung onto kylo. 

They rode to a charming little diner. “Hey maz”  kylo said. A small older lady with glasses come out. “Well hey there handsome and who is this young lady with you.” She said looking at rey smiling sweetly. “Oh this is rey” kylo told her. “Rey meet Maz owner of this fine establishment.” 

Rey smiled sweetly “hello Maz” she said. “You are beautiful” Maz told her. “Why she’s the prettiest young woman you have brought by in a long while kylo.” 

“Maz” kylo said. “We just came by for lunch.” 

“Oh I’m so glad you brought your new girl by” Rey quickly corrected her. “I’m not his girl. I don’t even know him.” Oh Maz said looking curious. Rey told her about kylo and what he had done for her last night.

”my mistake.” Maz said chuckling “forgive an old woman” Rey just smiled. As she ate her burger and fries. Kylo blushing eating his hotdog and chips. After Maz asked to speak with kylo alone rey just respectfully smiled and walked outside. She looked through the window as max talked with kylo. He smiled at Maz fondly Maz nodded her head towards her and kylo looked at her for a minute his beautiful eyes had a certain light in them that made her heart start pounding. 

Hes only twenty three. Remember that rey she thought. Your not Lynn. She knew her friend only looked to men that made her feel like she would never grow old. That was her problem in fact not being able to face turning forty. She was not like that. She was happy. She had a career the men and women at work respected her and her parents and friends loved her. She knew not everything in life was perfect. Her marriage for one but she had to move on. 

Her friends seemed to think to another man, but rey determined she did not need that.

Even though sometimes she did get lonely for arms around her and kisses. A man to fuck her into the bed but she was human. Besides there are toys for that. Even though she had never felt the desire to buy any of those things. A lot of times masterbating when she really got lonely. 

Kylo dropped her off at the resort. She took the helmet off and smiled genuinely at him. Actually finding that riding on a bike with him was safe she felt safe with him. “Maz was very sweet, I liked her.” He smiled back. “I knew you would, you seemed to like Chewie.” Rey laughed.

**Kylo**

He loved her laugh it was musical. This woman was a delight to hang around. She was almost forty but it didn’t feel like it. She certainly didn’t look it. She was so beautiful. When she first laid eyes on his bike it was almost comical. He had to refrain from laughing. But he managed to get her to ride with him. The feel of her pressed against him. Behind him was nice.

She was soft. Kylo found himself trying his hardest not to grin at mazs mistaken assumption at rey as his girl. He barely knew her. But he would really like to know her. That kiss near his mouth burned  him. God he felt his dick twitch. There is no hiding the fact that he wanted her. 

Rey put on a strong I don’t need a man front. But there was an underlining loneliness. He felt it and it drew him to her.

**Rey**

Rey said her goodbye to kylo who rode off. And went in. 

 

Up to her room. To have a relaxing bubble bath. She prepared her bath putting the bubbles in. Stripped off her shirt and jeans. And tipped her toes to test the water before getting in. Satisfied she eased in. She thought about her lunch with kylo as she eased in and relaxed. 

Rey actually opened up and told kylo she was married for nine years to a man that cheated on her. She remembered saying “he likely had been cheating on me after the honeymoon phase was over with.” She looked at him. Thinking she saw his beautiful dark eyes harden. It was likely her imagination.  “Then again I am on my way to forty most guys around my age want someone more loving that’s something....I’m not and can never be.” 

Kylo looked at her and asked. “Is that what he told you?”  It was almost accusing rey remembered. Rey would not look at kylo. “Rey,” he said. She quickly changed the subject not knowing why she even felt the need to open her big mouth about her personal matters to kylo who she barely knew. They talked about how he knew Maz and Chewie. He had told her he was from New York originally and moved to Hawaii five years ago. Away from his family who he doesn’t talk to much.

Rey finished a long soak. Relaxed she got out and dried off. Drying her hair only in her robe she heard her room door rang. Thinking it may be rose. She went to it. Peeped in the whole. But no one was there. Must have been a mistake she thought. 

It was around 3 in the evening and she wanted to take a nap after supper at the resort restaurant. She turned her light out and got in bed. Was dosing off when her door rang again and a loud knock happened. That startled her,  She woke now she was frightened this time she walked towards the door “who is it!”

She peeped through the small whole and it was...non other then.

Chris and two other big guys. 

“Hey Rey.” He said. “You think you can just skip out on me bitch me!”

Rey quickly got away from the door.

Ran to the phone and tried calling but it was busy. She got on her cell. But looked at it. What!

She thought she heard Chris say. “I’m a criminal defense lawyer, Rey my friends here can block a cell signal and make sure your hotel phone is busy, now let me in baby so we can...talk!” 

“No you nasty motherfucker!” Rey told him. “You really think that young bar tender I flirted with did not inform me that you were going to fucking drug me. Seriously you that desperate to get that tiny little dick wet!” Rey spat. She looked around, There was a window and vine. If there was one thing she learned at her old house in London was how to sneak out of windows and down vines. The bar was nearby there was a phone there. She quietly made her way to the window.

Because apparently Chris was dumb her room did have a view. And she gripped the vine swung down climbing out good thing she was only on the second floor. She landed in a bush and ran towards the nearby bar.  They were getting ready to open it was around 7 at night. 

She knocked desperate looking around frightened. Lucky she had on a pair of lounge wear. Simple pants and shirt. She saw a guy , but he ignored her. Then she saw Chris. She knocked frantically once again. There was kylo! Chris spotted her was grinning walking towards her an dirty, evil glint in his eyes. “Please!” She almost screamed. Kylo quickly went to the door and let rey in. She was in his arms breathing in relief crying. “Rey,” he said.  She held onto him for dear life. “What the hell is going on.” 

**Kylo**

That’s when he saw him, that bastard standing outside the door. Then he knew rey didn’t have to say anything.

Whoever this Chris was he actually tried to....he didn’t even want to think about it. The vile son of a bitch.

He held rey close. And they called the police. Rey went with them as kylo went back to work after him and his boss made a statement. That rey came there claiming Chris had broke into her hotel room. She escaped before he could get anywhere near her. Kylo had to admire that damn if rey wasn’t smart. He was more attracted to her by the minute.

Damned interesting woman. 

Her age didn’t bother him in the damned least. Not to mention how she felt when he was holding her and he had only known the woman for.

Two days. 

**Rey**

It turned out that not only was Chris divorced but the last three wives had restraining orders out on the asshole. Plus he had previous assault charges pressed against him. And was disbarred. Rey had him arrested trying to drug her and attempted break in. He spent time in jail and then was sent back to Wyoming where he came from. Never to step foot in Hawaii again.

He does he gets arrested. Lynn once she saw him slugged him in the eye. The cops had to pull her off of him. 

After rey started spending time at the bar with kylo. The past few days.  She found him and the other guys actually a cool to hang around. She also introduced rose. Who also enjoyed the company and of course the flirty Lynn. 

They also hung out at the beach when these guys took time off. Rey never felt so carefree in a while in the past few days. Nothing wrong with a bit of friendly flirting she thought. She laughed as kylo picked her up and threw her in the ocean she returned with climbing on him and pushing him down in the water laughing. Then she ran. Kylo chased catching her putting her over his shoulder and dropping her back in the water she come back up laughing and breathless. As she held on to him. “I’ve never had this much fun since college kylo.” Rey told him “thank you.” 

Kylo looked into her eyes fondly a light in his beautiful brown eyes “your welcome rey.” He said very softly. Rey’s eyes flicked to his mouth then his eyes. His mouth seemed to be getting closer to hers until they heard. “Rey hey rey.” Rose called. The spell broken rey separated herself from Kylos arms and walked out of the water. Kylo not looking at her his hair covering his his face so she couldn’t see his expression. Rey focused on her friend rose who was excited “finn is coming a day early this Friday!” She said excitingly. Rey hugged “alright rose!” Rey said happy for her friend. 

Kylo left with the others. After saying goodbye he gave rey a sheepish smile. Saying he would love to meet finn.

 

**Friday**

That Friday Rey, Lynn and rose was waiting at the airport for finn. Rose was waiting in anticipation. They saw him rey smiling pointing rose who was turned the other way. Towards finn who dropped his bags with a shit eating grin on his face. Rose squealed and ran to Finn jumping in his arms her legs wrapped around him kissing him. Finn held her close. 

Rey and Lynn looking on grinning from ear to ear. 

Much later finn was filled in about everything. Including kylo a waiter and bartender that helped protect rey. “It’s a good thing rey.” Finn told her. His arm was around rose. “Not all strangers are bad there are some good sameritons.” Rey thought of kylo and smiled. “I suppose your right finn.” 

They got to the hotel and finn got set up in rose and his room. Rey did not feel safe in that room so the resort moved her Much higher to a suite. Where the rooms are much more protected. It also had a much better view. 

 

NOTES 

SAFE TO SAY CHRIS WAS A REAL PIECE OF SHIT HAD TO GET HIM OUT OF THE PICTURE PLUS GIVE ME AN EXCUSE TO HAVE REY IN KYLOS ARMS SMIRKS ALSO SOME FINNROSE GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE DAMN CLOSE ON A KISS BETWEEN KYLO AND REY. LOL MAYBE LATER 

 

 


	5. Five

**Rey**

Rose and finn spent most of there time seeing the sights. Exploring Hawaii and each other rey thought with a grin. While Lynn broke the news to rey things ended with her younger French surfer lover max. To make her feel better rey took her to mazs. “The bastard made my account bounce and took off!” Lynn said crying. “Oh lord” rey told her while Lynn was crying her head on reys shoulder. 

Kylo had walked in to Maz helping comfort Lynn. With rey “you will be fine Lynn.” Rey told her. “B...but how!” She sniffled. “My bank account is empty that ass made away with my money!” Rey looked determined. “Don’t worry Lynn I’ll...think of something.”  She looked at kylo listening to it all. He looked pissed, his cheek clenched Maz got up to go talk to him.

**Kylo**

“That son of a bitch Maz. Who would do that to reys friend!” Kylo was livid. “A smooth desperate young man in need of money willing to use a lonely woman who is older.” Maz told him.

“I know it’s been just a week my boy, since you have known that woman but I’ve seen how you have looked at her.” 

“I might be a old woman who is half blind but these eyes can still see that you want rey and you are already beginning to care. But be careful kylo. That woman is older then you and she has been hurt by that ex husband of hers she and her friends talked about.”

Kylo looked at her with a little annoyance because Maz was right as always “how would you know this Maz.”

The old woman just smiled padded his face “because of the way you are getting along with her friends and how angry you were on Lynn’s behalf.” Kylo smiled put his arm around Maz she was one of course right. They walked back in her diner.

To the women. Rey had already decided to wire the money over from her account to Lynn’s to cover her. Then they would look into a detective to find out about max. Fuck he really liked rey, she had a damn good head on her shoulders. “Ladies to make you feel better there is a beach party tonight if you feel like it you can come.” Kylo said softly. Lynn looked at rey shrugged her shoulders “might as well.” 

Rey smiled at kylo mouthing thank you. Lynn at a party would definitely brighten her mood. As she brushed by him giving him a sexy little smirk “there better be booze there kylo, Lynn likes to still live a slight college experience!” He look rey over as he feels her body brush against his. Damn rey was gorgeous. He laughs and assures her there will be plenty of booze. 

**Rey**

She made up her mind there was no more denying, she wanted Kylo Ren the twenty three year waiter/bartender way to young for her. She decided one night to get him out of her system. But she would wait. Flirt some more. Lynn did that. Then on her last weekend in Hawaii she would go all out. 

The thought of his body made her breathless and those lips she wanted them all over her. And those big hands. Oh yes she thought. She invited finn and rose. After she managed to get them down from there room. After hours of rose and finn...well rey could guess what they were doing. Finn was down with it so was rose.

Plus rose was super pissed finding out about Lynn’s boyfriend well now ex. The party started at 10 that night. On the beach. That day they had a pleasant supper. And finn met chewie and the other charming older men. He enjoyed them immensely.  They ate at the restaurant kylo worked and finn met him. He liked kylo thinking him for looking out for rey with that guy Chris. Kylo just smiled “no problem man.” He said. “Rey invited me and my wife rose to the beach party tonight.” Kylo said smiling “yeah see you there man”. As he got to other tables. 

Finn told her kylo was young but actually well put together he was quite amazed by him actually and liked him. 

**10 at night beach party**

Loud music dancing Lynn was grinding against three of kylos co workers one being at least twenty two. The youngest twenty not that Lynn cared. Rose with Finn slow dancing looking over shaking her head rey was dancing with ted or whatever his name was looking over at rose “brad is twenty” rose whispered. Rey just laughed “it’s not like Lynn ever cared rose. Age is just an age to her”. Rey went back to focusing on her very drunk dance partner. 

Later she smoothly turned the guy over to another woman and turned and found kylo taking her his arms she laughed as he danced her around and sang the song to her in the Hawaii language. He held her close. Then they could not look away. Things got heated and his lips were on hers rey moaned as he kissed her his mouth moving on hers smoothly she opened her mouth and kylo entered his tongue. Rey tasted sweet. He felt her move closer as they danced. 

“Reyyyy reyyyy!” She heard Lynn she was having trouble getting back her concentration because that kiss blew her mind. She reluctantly pulled away. 

Damn it

kylo thought. Lynn was cool but shit what fucking timing. But rey...she was looking at him like she wasn’t regretting what happened that gave kylo hope. What gave him even more hope was what she said next “I’m sorry kylo but maybe next time.” And then she surprised him with a quick kiss and left with a very drunken Lynn.

Kylo smiled wide as he decided to go home. Rey was his reason for going to the party anyway.  

 

 

 

 

NOTES WELL THE FIRST KISS AND POOR COUGAR LYNN 

 

 


	6. Six

**The last week in paradise**

The last week she was there she spent with rose and finn. They caught max before he left town. Rey managed to cover Lynn’s bank account.

Lynn got in a few punches on max before he went to jail. Cursing in French. Rey and rose stood back laughing. Finn and kylo just smiled and flipped the bastard off. 

Rey and kylo spent lot of time together. Rey liked him.

He got along with rose and finn.

Not to mention they made out like teenagers whenever they were alone for the first time ever she felt gibby and happy.

 

She had not even felt this way with her ex husband armitage.

Kylo would sneak her behind the liquor cellar at the bar and kiss her. Picking her up so her legs would wrap around him. 

She enjoyed every minute of it. They would also find some alone time on the beach. Where they would splash each other and swim. Then make out. Him kissing every inch of her. Her mouth, her throat, her breast, she moaned as kylo would take particular interest in her breast. She thought they were on the small side but kylo always told her they were perfect it made her feel beautiful. 

Finally it lead to her room after dinner that last weekend before going home on Sunday.

They tumbled in the room clothes coming off. Both breathing fast. As they looked at eachother. “Rey god I’ve wanted this wanted you since I laid eyes on you at that restaurant.” He told her huskily. “God kylo me too I...me too..” then they met kissing passionately again. He picked her up and threw her on the bed they were both already naked having quickly taken off each other’s clothes to get to each other. 

He leaned in kissing her again then looking at her pussy between her legs hungrily. “You have such a pretty little pussy rey.” He groaned. And his head went down to taste it. His warm wet mouth on it. Rey moaned as he licked and sucked her clit. Damn she knew he would be good at that. Her legs around his head as he licked inside her she nearly screamed as she cumed on his face. He raised up smiling as he kissed her deeply again “I’m not finished yet sweetheart.” Rey was breathing fast as he started fingering Her relentlessly until she cumed again screaming again. 

“God kylo please I...I need you inside me please.” She begged. After stroking her wet hot clit a few more times bringing her to a few more climaxes making her into jello. Kylo granted her wish. He raised up and pushed inside her wet clinging pussy. They both moaned at that. He thrust slowly at first until rey raked her nails on his backside and he started pounding into her hard and fast groaning making her scream until they both climaxed and he spent inside her. 

**Kylo**

Kylo clasped on top of her breathing fast sweat glistening off of him.

Rey stroked his hair. He looked at her and grinned “wow” he said. She grinned back. Kylo rolled off of her still breathing fast.

He had sex before but never like this he thought this woman was everything. Beautiful passionate. Smart and her own person. He had realized more then ever he actually wanted to be with her. To try a relationship it didn’t matter that she was older age was just a number. He cared about her. 

But rey was leaving tomorrow back to her life in New York with her friends rose and finn. Damn kylo realized as he held rey as she fell asleep in his arms. He would have to make a dreaded phone call to his parents rey would have to find out the truth. The only thing she knew was he was estranged from his family and living the past five years here. 

But he wanted her and more then just this time with her. Kylo held her close. Burying his nose in reys sweet smelling hair. He will have to go back to New York but for her! Not them!

**The next morning Sunday**

Rey woke up she was still naked in his arms. She grinned very satisfied. Damn she knew kylo would be a good lover. She was going to miss him. He was still asleep. She eased out of his arms and out of bed. She put on a robe and went to take a shower. She finished. After a few minutes she was to meet rose and finn for breakfast then after they would check out and leave. Saying goodbye to Lynn and heading for the airport. 

Lynn had always told her younger men were good lovers. She never took her seriously thinking the lot were inexperienced but kylo well she would actually have to rethink that. He knew how to satisfy every need. She walked out of the bathroom. Kylo was still asleep. She grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Exhausted from early this morning  he woke her up on top of her kissing her and they went a second round god it was the best sex she had ever had. 

She got dressed in a sundress it was white with flowers on the sides. She walked over gave him a soft kiss. Then got a pin and wrote him a note.

_Thanks kylo for the best night of my life. And the best sex I have not had been treated like that in a while. You have been wonderful these past two weeks and I have had fun with you thanks again I’ll never forget you_

_rey._

After that she left. To meet rose and finn. As soon as she  got down to breakfast they were all smiles rose having a certain satisfied gleam in her eyes. Which meant finn meant her umm needs. 

Rey was grinning non stop as well. Finn left to get coffee. Rose knowingly grinned at her. “What”  Rey said. “You have a very happy satisfied smile on your face it’s the I got laid face you used to where back in college rey. So kylo must have gave you the vitamin D!” Rey blush’s “Rose” She says. “Well How was it!” Rey pretended nonchalance. “How was what!” 

“Your first time with a guy younger then you.” Rey almost laughed out loud. “Rose!” 

“Stop!” 

“I’m not asking you details about you and finn, i ask you the same!”  Rose rolled her eyes. “Ohhh alright. Just glad you got some girl.” She winked. Rey laughed. 

Finn joined wanting to know what the ladies were going on about but they both said nothing drinking there coffee. They ate and drank. Met with chewie and his buddies saying goodbye and then Maz as well at her diner. Rey hugged her promising to try to keep in touch. After they took a taxi to the airport. 

Got the tickets heading back to New York. 

**Kylo**

His eyes opened after she left. She thought he was asleep but he wasn’t. He felt her lips on his. He wanted to respond to kiss her back take her in his arms and make love to her again. Beg her not to leave. But he didn’t. He read her note. She expected never to see him again. That was not going to happen. 

He went to Maz. She was an old friend to his parents. Famous movie stars han and Liea solo. She would have there contacts and new phone numbers. They recently bought a new house in New York. Plus they might know which publishing house rey worked at. His mother always loved books. She always wanted someone to write a autobiography on her. There was a top publisher in New York called resistance  publishing he hoped that’s where rey worked at. 

He would follow her and finally accept his fathers offer to work at first Order talent agency with uncle Luke Skywalker another famous actor.  

 Anything when it comes to rey and being able to continue to see her.

This was not just a one time thing.

 

 

NOTES OKAY VACATION IS UP AND REY AND FRIENDS ARE HEADING BACK. AND YES I AM AWARE KYLO IS A LITTLE OBSESSED AND REY THINKS SHE WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN BUT TRUST ME SHE WILL MISS HIM AND THINK ABOUT HIM WONDER ABOUT HIM. ALSO THEY WILL MEET AND REY WILL SOON KNOW ABOUT HIS FAMILY AS WELL. NO STALKING ARE ANYTHING IN THIS.

 

 

 

 


	7. Seven

**New York**

After two weeks rey went back to work there was a writer Laura May. Who was writing a autobiography on actress Liea Organa solo. Resistance publishing would publish the book. She would edit it. Both Laura and Liea were huge clients. They kept rey busy and the women were unexpectedly kind as well. Rey had always been a fan of Mrs solo. Only married once and still married even though there was a few times it was said her marriage to famous actor Han Solo known for his adventure films Tom Jones which she co starred in was tumultuous they were still together. 

That she had to admire. They also had one son. She heard ben solo. Who was estranged from them. “It was mainly because of me and Hans fights that he well...went away.” Liea told her. 

Rey kept herself constantly busy with this new deal. Mainly because she missed kylo. She thought about him. She even thought about calling Maz to get his cell number. But stopped herself. No! Kylo was supposed to be a one time thing yes she told herself just someone she met, while on vacation, yeah she kept telling herself. 

But she kept missing him. Looking for him every damn time she looked at a bartender are a waiter. Then one day she saw it. It was in the newspaper. 

**Ben solo makes an appearance after a five years of estrangement from his parents famous actors Liea and Han Solo. He is standing with his uncle also famous actor Luke Skywalker!**

The article went into detail about his famous family. And his famous grandfather Anakin Skywalker. Who married an actual princess anidala. 

Rey’s eyes widened in shock. At Ben solos picture. It was.....it was it could not be...but clear as day dressed to the Ts at a big movie premiere the latest big action thriller **REVENGE** was kylo her kylo. The one she had spent two weeks with the one she made love with. The one who gave her several incredible orgasms. 

Rey just breezed through without knowing what to think. Kylo had told her he was estranged from his family. He just never told her details so he didn’t really lie to her. She should be angry. Enraged but she had no real reason to be. Liea and Laura come in with Han and Luke and....ben. Liea said she would bring in her family since the book was about her life. 

Rey put on her professional demeanor. She would be fine, she thought she could get through this even though the object of her thoughts and desires still damn it had just walked behind his uncle in the same room. His eyes penetrating studying her. Making her feel as if she was naked. Rey was almost breathless damn those pretty eyes. She looked away from him. And smiled at Liea. “This is as you should know han and my brother Luke.” Rey kept a professional smile as she shook there hands. “Yes I am a fan of both of you.” 

“Thank you miss Philips.” And she turned to kylo or ben she should say with the same smile but it faltered because his gaze was hot enough to melt steel. It nearly had her melting on the spot. “You must be ben” she said as if she didn’t know him or what his body and lips felt like all over her and damn did he look good in a jacket and black tie dress pants. When the young man walked in rey had to keep herself from drooling. Ben smirked ugh he smirked she was tempted to slap that smirk off that impossibly handsome face. But she didn’t her smile tightened and she shook his hand. His finger stroking her palm sending tingles of instant arousal straight between her legs. 

As soon as the business was conducted. Rey remained as professional as she could even under ky...Bens hot gazes. Shit she wanted him again. She’d later met rose.

”Can you believe who kylo turned out to be!”

”Shit rey!” Jess said. “You lucky ass woman you actually fucked ben solo he’s like basically an actual prince since his grandfather married an actual princess!” 

Rey laughed amazed “I...I know I had no clue!” 

Rose added “me neither!” Equally amazed at this news. 

**Kylo**

He knew he riled her. But the minute he saw her in that pencil skirt. He was actually tempted him to literally push his parents and uncle out of the room and have her on her damned desk. She looked literally beautiful and in charge. Professional looking. He felt his dick twitch at the fantasies going through his head at him being her assistant and her being his boss. Calling him to her office. Her seducing him. 

 

 

Also rey had red lipstick making her lips look full and it made him want to put his cock in her lovely mouth. Not to mention the flash of lust he saw in her eyes when she looked at him walking in after his uncle before she masked it with her professional facade. She wanted him still he knew. 

 

 

Later after the meeting he saw her walk out to meet with her friends rose was there to pick her up. He assumed by now rose and finn knew who he was. Ben smiled his plan in place. He wanted rey. He wanted a relationship with her. She was different from any woman he had ever met. He really liked her. 

 

 


	8. Eight

**Kylo**

He came alone to Rey’s office the next day. After Luke got him set up at his production studios. The minute he walked in reys office she stood up walked around her desk and crossed her arms looking at him as calm and serene as she could but her voice was cold “I am a business woman mr solo and I work in publishing, not to mention I’m editor and chief your mother is a important client of mine so I like to get in every aspect of her life since she chose to write with a co writer an autobiography on her life and that of course includes her only son you.” 

Her no nonsense business woman attitude in place kylo thought. “I knew her son would eventually make an appearance after hearing about this estranged are not, but what I didn’t anticipate was he was a...a waiter and bartender.” She retorted as she walked towards him.

 “I met in Hawaii named kylo. Is this some kind of revenge thing she hissed because if it is kylo I want no part in it! And I will not publish anything, anything! that would ruin your parents!” 

Kylo could not believe what he was hearing. He stepped closer to her and said quietly and menacingly “I have no intention for revenge of any sort and I called myself kylo so I would not be bombarded because of the solo name my parents are very famous, I left everything behind because I was tired of my parents yelling at eachother every other day since I was a child! I’m surprised they have not divorced!” He was angry he was close he towered over her.

He wanted to shake her. 

He wanted to tell her his whole damned reason for even talking to his impossible family was her. His hands were shaking. With the effort not to touch her.

Her chin went up, her cheeks flushed, her hazel eyes sparked “then why, Kylo why did you come here!” She spat angry.

“You wanted nothing to do with them y...you spent five years living on some island hiding yourself away from them! Why are you here!”  She said in defiance. Her cheeks flushed. She looked gorgeous in her anger.

White hot desire sparked in him just looking at her flushed sexy and defiant. Hell even her cold no nonsense business attitude turned him on. Everything about her did. “You really what to know” he said huskily sensuously. Then he pulled her in his arms his lips claiming hers. He felt her eyes widen , then her arms go around his neck as she melts against him. 

**Rey**

She melted against him.

Fuck she missed this. Her mouth opened her tongue dueling with his. Kylo pushed her against her desk kissing her. She felt his body against her grinding against him. Until Stan interrupted “miss rey” she broke away kylos lips on her neck. His hands on her thigh going up to her panties stroking her she moaned bucking into that hand. “Yes” She said it came out breathless as she leaned into kylo and gave him more access. “London office is on the phone.”  His lips were on her breast through her shirt licking each nipple through her shirt. She cried out bringing him closer then she came back to her senses.

Reluctantly she pushed kylo away. Looked at him. He stepped away. His eyes hooded with desire. “Okay Stan I will take the call.”  

Before she took the call. “If you came here expecting something between us like some sort of of relationship are something kylo.” She waved her hands “then d...don’t expect anything.” She told him putting as much distance as possible between them not looking at him. 

“I had a great time with you in Hawaii but...but that was Hawaii this is real life. And you are young to young for a recent divorced woman like me who had a cheating bastard for a husband! I...if you are hear to truly make amends to your family then that’s good and the job you have working for your uncle will certainly pay a lot more then both your jobs in Hawaii.” She told him very softly. Then she promptly got on her headset as she started talking with the London office. 

 

Sending kylo out.

**Kylo**

Did she really think she was not good enough. That he was to young for her. He felt her longing for him in that kiss. If that damned receptionist of hers had not interrupted he was pretty sure she would have dragged him on top of her and literally had him on top of her desk. Why spout that nonsense about age and her recent divorce. 

Then he realized rey was using that to distance him. She was afraid. Did she believe he would do to her what most of Lynn’s boytoys do to her! He would never do that in fact he would never hurt her. Ever was she also afraid if she got involved with him he would get tired of her and eventually cheat. Like that husband of hers did. 

He discovered he would never do that either. Armitage hux was a bastard one he would love to pummel for hurting rey like that. Rose had told him back in Hawaii about reys marriage and the son of a bitch more are less treated rey as a trophy wife. Rey deserved to be loved and treated as a equal. Admired for her beauty and her brains not one or the other. 

**Rey**

She did not want to be like Lynn but she was afraid she was on her way to being just like her. Wanting a man that would probably dump her for the next young pretty starlet that walked by. If she ever let him near her heart. Just like hux her ex husband. 

Who treated her like she was unimportant and her job was even less. While his was and so were his friends. Yes kylo would be the same. He was nice now but so was hux At first yes. She had to think this. But why did she long for kylo. The minute he left her office she wanted to be quick with The London people and bring him back. 

Have him on her damned desk and then take him to dinner and have him again in her apartment. Now she was alone and crying. Rose had told her not every man was like hux. And rose and jess’s husbands proved they were not. Rey swallowed and picked up the number kylo slipped her before he left and called him. 

“Hello” she heard that soft deep voice. She wanted to tell him to please come over give him her address. “Hello. Rey, rrey,...” she quickly hung up. Sobbing. Lonely her body aching. Guilt had what she said to him. Hurt at what hux had done as well. She did not deserve him.

**Kylo**

He closed his eyes rey was hurting he heard her sob as she hung up. He felt pain in his heart he had to arrange to meet her friend rose tomorrow and go see Rey at her office try to ask her to go to lunch.  Even though he had known rey for only over a month it had felt like a lifetime. He already loved her. 

 

NOTES THIS WAS A BIT SAD AND HUX WAS PRETTY MUCH A GRADE A CHEATING ASS


	9. Nine

**Kylo**

He had met rose before he went to work. Luke needed him early for the latest movie production. He told rose of the things, Rey had said to him. The bitterness in her voice and the sadness. Rose looked on sadly.

“She never used to be that way it was nine years of being married to him! That changed her. She even at one point thought to try for kids to get that that bastard to come around and rey actually genuinely wanted children it was two years after they were married, she wanted to go off of birth control but he said he wasn’t ready. Then a year after that and so on! Hell she had to initiate sex most of the time with exception to the first year they were married! Then it turned out last year exactly why he made excuses not to touch her why she only got sex maybe every once and awhile it was because he was fucking his younger secretary she was around your age! Rey caught them. And separated from him and a month later divorced him. 

“His excuse she was to frigid to much of a workaholic!” Rose said angrily. Disgust on her face!

Kylo felt rage like never before he wanted to beat this hux to a pulp! 

 

He closed his eyes willing his anger down so he would keep from breaking something and scaring Rose. He liked rose that was the last thing he wanted to do. “He also told her she had been a snob as well thinking she was better then him because of her career and called her a guttersnipe!” 

Well that put another reason for armitage hux to be on his shit list! 

 

“Armitage hux came from a well to do family. Rey came from a middle class family. She had to work through college. She paid loans. Her parents worked and made livings. Good lovely people but that ass looked down on them.” Rose said darkly. 

“Rey used to be sweet and outgoing but hux made her miserable feel like she was worthless and almost throughout that marriage!”

 

“But he fooled rey enough when they dated and the first year of marriage he acted sweet kylo attentive and could barely keep his hands off of her rey thought she found the perfect man and her mother was pushing her to marry because she was thirty at the time and me and jess were already married before her.” 

“I hated him on sight he was sniveling and a weasel I thought but could not say anything to rey because she seemed happy.” 

“But after the divorce what it did to her.” 

“Was it you that brought her to Hawaii.” Rose smiled at kylo. “Yes” She said to him. “I did I think she needed to go there kylo. I think she needed to meet you.” 

He was pissed that hux her ex had damaged her so much rey was wonderful. He told rose this she hugged kylo “I’m glad you think she is wonderful too.” Kylo smiled as he hugged back and pulled away “thank you rose for telling me about reys past.” 

He said his goodbyes as he went to work for his uncle for the day. 

Rose was a great friend what hux put rey through what an ass! 

He later found out Luke knew Benedict hux, he also knew that Benedict hux and his son embezzled money that’s in fact how Benedict become so rich. Ben asked Luke a favor And smiling Luke granted it. 

**Rey**

Rey was shocked when she saw on the news that Benedict and his son her ex husband was arrested for embezzlement then she laughed as well. She shouldn’t have been surprised. 

Ben came by later to ask her for lunch. She was suspicious “your not going to try to umm.” Kylo shook his head “no scouts honor rey just lunch.” It turned out Luke’s production company wasn’t far from her work place. She took a breath she was sure lunch was harmless and if he was out of her office she would not think about pushing him against her desk and....she shook those thoughts from her head. 

Thoughts of that kind or coming more often now that she knows just how his body feels. And those lips. As well. He took her to a nearby restaurant this time it was in a car. She joked about the bike. He laughed. “Hey I still have it I just will not drive that to work where I’m working at now.” She smiled eating a piece of pizza. Rey was feeling once again the old comradeship like when they met at mazs in Hawaii. Maybe her and kylo could be friends and  nothing more. This was safer she thought.

What they did in Hawaii the love making stays in Hawaii. They talked about interesting things. He talked about his uncle and some of the worst movies he has ever done. “One was called biggies it was a college sex comedy.” Rey laughed. “It was terrible, Even my mother thought it was just bad!” Rey could not stop laughing. 

“I love your laugh rey and your smile.” Ben said growing serious “your beautiful when you smile.” Rey blushed looking down. A smile still on her face. “Kylo” She said. “I actually like this I think we are great as friends.” 

His smile faded away “stop it rey!” He said. She looked up, Puzzled “stop what”.

kylo rolled his eyes. “First you use my age not to give in to what you really want, then you use your divorce to excuse away the fact that you want me rey! Just as I want you and for more then just the two weeks we spent together in Hawaii and now it’s what! lets be just friends! After I gave you at least three orgasms and sexed you up better then that ex loser you married that I would love to kill by the way for hurting you!” With that he got up and walked away. Leaving rey speechless.

Rey silently drove back to her office spent the rest of her day quietly working. She went home kylo had been in New York for over a month now. Almost two. She has only known him for that long as well. But my god he was right. She realized she did want him desperately she ached for him. She missed him terribly after she got home from Hawaii. 

Tears come unbidden he was right about it all she did use excuses. Thinking they could be just friends was just another excuse.  She had let the hurt her ex husband caused make her freeze up on men, well not anymore. She cared for kylo.She wanted more with him. She might even be in love with him. Shit rey thought kylo gave her his address. Where he lived two weeks ago. She changed in a t shirt and Jeans and ran to her car got in and drove. 

Rey was smiling free! She felt....free for once!

Kylo wanted her he truly did he was younger then her. But age never did matter to him. She got to that apartment.  Ran upstairs knocked on the door of a studio apartment he answered shirtless rey was breathing fast “Rey wh...” she immediately kissed him. He immediately responded pulling her in his arms and into his apartment. 

There tongues meeting wildly. They broke apart. “Rey, he breathed. What?” She was breathless. “You were right kylo I was using excuses to...stay away from you and deny my own feelings but I care for you kylo , I want you and I think might love you!”  She told him grinning. Kylos eyes light up he smiled wide. “I’ve been wanting to here those words from you rey. Because I care for you as well. I like you ,I want you , and I think I might love you as well sweetheart. He kissed her again. Picking her up in his arms her legs around him making her laugh and then she kissed him again as he kicked his door shut. 

**A ten years later Hawaii**

There clothes were strewn around and kylos head was between reys legs. Licking and sucking Her pussy. He had already made rey orgasm four times that day. 

She orgasmed again kylo raising up filling her fucking her into the mattress until she screamed his name.  He pounded inside his wife she raised her hips meeting his thrust screaming his name over and over. Their slick bodies meeting their breaths harsh as his mouth closed over hers to quiet her screams as her pussy gushes around his cock!

This was paradise he thought his rey the love of his life.

They lay there exhausted and sweaty. Both smiling. Rey’s beautiful hair a mess. As she lay on top of him. 

They had been married ten years now had two children that were back in New York with aunt rose both girls twins elizabeth and briana affectionately called Bree. They were born late with a Maraculous problem free pregnancy for rey three years earlier because she was forty six. Her life was full with three year old twins and kylo was the best of fathers.

Kylo had turned thirty two and rey forty eight.

She could not believe he still could not keep his hands off of her. Are his eyes. When she dressed to the nines at premiere parties going with him. He proudly introduced  her as his wife. Not to mention Liea and han loved her and her parents as well. It was almost surreal rey thought. Luke also took a liking to her. Plus Liea was proud to have a career woman as a daughter in law and the age difference did not actually bother any of his family in the least bit.  Especially since Lieas autobiography was on the bestsellers list. 

Rey was still a beauty, Rose always told her not an ounce of grey in her hair. But her mom Kira was not grey until way later in age. Plus Kira was a beauty Ben would always tell his mother in law this making her blush. With his father in law grinning proudly. Both her parents very happy grandparents. Rey was happy and well loved. And it took a man that was younger then her to give her what she wanted. 

And he never strayed ever even looked at another woman and working for his uncle he was surrounded by young pretty starlits it sometimes made her feel insecure. But then again her husband would give her a look of undeniable love and utter lust whenever she visited and ignored those women , it would assure her. Kylo loved her. He was hers as she was his. 

Ben kissed her “I love you mrs solo.” He says. She smiles against his mouth “I love you too mr solo”  he smiles rolls her beneath him and they go for another round. He eased inside her once more smiling never ever able to get enough of her.  She moaned breathlessly as she meant his thrust. 

 

The end

 

 

NOTES WELL THATS ALL I HOPE YOU LIKED HOW I ENDED THIS I WANTED KYLO TOLD WHY REY WAS LIKE SHE WAS AND OF COURSE ROSE KNEW MORE I ALSO WANTED HER TO HAVE KIDS BECAUSE SHE DID WANT THEM BUT WITH KYLO I PUT IN THE TEN YEAR SKIP BECAUSE HER AGE REALLY DID NOT MATTER TO HIM AND HE STILL WANTED HER EVEN AT FORTY EIGHT 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
